1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to novel benzimidazole-derivatives and their use as modulators of chemokine receptor activity, pharmaceutical compositions containing the same, and methods of using the same as agents for treatment and prevention of inflammatory diseases such as asthma and allergic diseases, as well as autoimmune pathologies such as rheumatoid arthritis and atherosclerosis.
2. Background Informaiton
Chemokines are chemotactic cytokines, of molecular weight 6‥15 kDa, that are released by a wide variety of cells to attract and activate, among other cell types, macrophages, T and B lymphocytes, eosinophils, basophils and neutrophils (reviewed in Luster, New Eng. J Med., 338, 436–445 (1998) and Rollins, Blood, 90,909–928 (1997)).
There are two major classes of chemokines, CXC and CC, depending on whether the first two cysteines in the amino acid sequence are separated by a single amino acid (CXC) or are adjacent (CC). The CXC chemokines, such as interleukin-8 (IL-8), neutrophil-activating protein-2 (NAP2) and melanoma growth stimulatory activity protein (MGSA) are chemotactic primarily for neutrophils and T lymphocytes, whereas the CC chemokines, such as RANTES, MIP-1a, MIP-1(3, the monocyte chemotactic proteins (MCP-1, MCP-2, MCP-3, MCP-4, and MCP-5) and the eotaxins (-1,–2, and -3) are chemotactic for, among other cell types, macrophages, T lymphocytes, eosinophils, dendritic cells, and basophils. There also exist the chemokines lymphotactin-1, lymphotactin-2 (both C chemokines), and fractalkine (a CXXXC chemokine) that do not fall into either of the major chemokine subfamilies.
The chemokines bind to specific cell-surface receptors belonging to the family of G-protein-coupled seventransmembrane-domain proteins (reviewed in Horuk, Trends Pharm. Sci., 15,159–165 (1994)) which are termed “chemokine receptors.” On binding their cognate ligands, chemokine receptors transduce an intracellular signal through the associated trimeric G proteins, resulting in, among other responses, a rapid increase in intracellular calcium concentration, changes in cell shape, increased expression of cellular adhesion molecules, degranulation, and promotion of cell migration. There are at least ten human chemokine receptors that bind or respond to CC chemokines with the following characteristic patterns: CCR1 (or “CKR-1” or “CC—CKR-1”) [MIP-1a, MCP-3, MCP-4, RANTES] (Ben-Barruch, et al., Cell, 72,415–425 (1993), Luster, New Eng. J. Med., 338,436–445 (1998)); CCR-2A and CCR-2B (or “CKR-2A”/“CKR-2B” or “CC—CKR-2A”/“CC—CKR-2B”) [MCP-1, MCP2, MCP-3, MCP-4, MCP-5] (Charo et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 91,2752–2756 (1994), Luster, New Eng. J. Med., 338,436–445 (1998)); CCR-3 (or “CKR-3” or “CC—CKR-3”) [eotaxin-1, eotaxin-2, RANTES, MCP-3, MCP-4] (Combadiere, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 270,16491–16494 (1995), Luster, New Eng. J. Med., 338,436–445 (1998)); CCR-4 (or “CKR-4” or “CC—CKR-4”) [TARC, MIP-1a, RANTES, MCP-1] (Power et al., J. Biol. Chem., 270,19495–19500 (1995), Luster, New Eng. J. Med., 338,436–445 (1998)); CCR-5 (or “CKR-5” OR “CCCKR-5”) [MIP-1a, RANTES, MIP-1p] (Sanson, et al., Biochemistry, 35,3362–3367 (1996)); CCR-6 (or “CKR-6” or “CC—CKR-6”) [LARC] (Baba et al., J. Biol. Chem., 272, 14893–14898 (1997)); CCR-7 (or “CKR-7” or “CC—CKR-7”) [ELC] (Yoshie et al., J. Leukoc. Biol. 62,634–644 (1997)); CCR-8 (or “CKR-8” or “CC—CKR-8”) [1–309, TARC, MIP-1p] (Napolitano et al., J. Immunol., 157,2759–2763 (1996), Bernardini et al., Eur. J. Immunol., 28,582–588 (1998)); and CCR-10 (or “CKR-10” or “CC—CKR-10”) [MCP-1, MCP-3] (Bonini et al, DNA and Cell Biol., 16,1249–1256 (1997)).
In addition to the mammalian chemokine receptors, mammalian cytomegaloviruses, herpes viruses and poxviruses have been shown to express, in infected cells, proteins with the binding properties of chemokine receptors (reviewed by Wells and Schwartz, Curr. Opin. Biotech., 8, 741–748 (1997)). Human CC chemokines, such as RANTES and MCP-3, can cause rapid mobilization of calcium via these virally encoded receptors. Receptor expression may be permissive for infection by allowing for the subversion of normal immune system surveillance and response to infection. Additionally, human chemokine receptors, such as CXCR-4, CCR-2, CCR-3, CCR-5 and CCR-8, can act as coreceptors for the infection of mammalian cells by microbes as with, for example, the human immunodeficiency viruses (HIV).
Chemokine receptors have been implicated as being important mediators of inflammatory, infectious, and immunoregulatory disorders and diseases, including asthma and allergic diseases, as well as autoimmune pathologies such as rheumatoid arthritis and atherosclerosis. For example, the chemokine receptor CCR-3 plays a pivotal role in attracting eosinophils to sites of allergic inflammation and in subsequently activating these cells. The chemokine ligands for CCR-3 induce a rapid increase in intracellular calcium concentration, increased expression of cellular adhesion molecules, cellular degranulation, and the promotion of eosinophil migration. Accordingly, agents which modulate chemokine receptors would be useful in such disorders and diseases. In addition, agents which modulate chemokine receptors would also be useful in infectious diseases such as by blocking infection of CCR-3 expressing cells by HIV or in preventing the manipulation of immune cellular responses by viruses such as cytomegaloviruses.